Last Lullaby
by A Beautiful Mistake
Summary: She closed her eyes, tear rolled down her eyes. Wanting to hear his voice for the last time. She would miss his voice. She would miss him so much. And she know this would be the last Lullaby. xNileyx


**Last Lullaby; Niley ****One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Them. The Song too. :)**

Nick pushed the door open. Seeing Miley sleeping. He smiled, walking towards the table and then putting down the plastic. He turned to Miley, smiling. Loving the feeling he gets whenever he stared at her angelic face. Even if her face looks pale, she still looks beautiful than ever. Nick thought. He caressed her soft pale cheeks, mesmerized by her beauty.

Then suddenly, Nick found her oceanic blue eyes, staring at him. Butterflies flew in his stomache.

"Miles..." He whispered.

Miley smiled at her weakly, holding his hand.

Nick felt the coldness in her hands but still it felt good. He intertwine it, looking down. Blushing.

"Where have you been?" Miley weakly asked.

"I bought some fruits. You want some?" Nick said while pointing to the plastic in top of the table. Miley looked at where he's pointing then smiles.

"No, It's fine." She said.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything okay?" Nick said as Miley let out a giggle.

"Sure, Doctor Nick." She said, joking while smirking. Nick playfully glared at her as Miley stuck her tounge out. Nick pouted having Miley laughed at her but soon joined her laugh. After a couple minutes of laughing, they both stared at each other.

"I Love you Miley Ray." Nick said, smiling.

She looked down, smiling as she felt herself blushed. "I love you too." She looked up.

Nick felt himself smiling big. It felt amazing knowing your love is inlove with you too. "You look beautiful." He whispered, making Miley blushed again.

"Hey, stop it. You're making me blush again." Miley stated, giggling. Nick chuckled, watching her smile. It's really amazing, having someone like her, smiling like everythings alright. Nick thought, staring at her. Miley looked at her weirdly. "What?"

Nick smiled, leaning in, felt his lips touched hers. Fireworks explode in her stomache, kissing him back for a moment then pulled away.

"I Love you." Miley whispered. Staring at his eyes.

"I love you too babe." Nick smiled, pecking her. Then kissed her in the cheeks, making Miley blushed again.

"Lay down with me." She ordered, patting the space beside her. Nick chuckled, getting in the bed, putting his arms around her. Making sure she felt secure and safe. He put his jaw on top of his head, kissing her forehead. She looked up, smiling. Hugging him tightly.

This was the times where they really get to hang out. Even if it's silent. They really enjoyed this.

Miley smiled, not wanting this time to end. She looked down, feeling scared that someday he'll hate her. Thinking that makes her wanna puke. It's unbearable.

"Nick...Don't ever hate me." She suddenly whispered.

"Why will I hate you? I could never hate you." He stated, seriously.

"What if I'll leave you?" Miley asked. Nick pulled away, looking at her, worried.

"Why would you leave me?" Nick asked. Scared.

"I'm Sick." She stated whispering. Nick remembered as soon as she mentioned those words. He felt himself, breaking down at the thought of losing her. It's just, He can't live without her.

"No. Don't say that." Nick stated, looking so lost.

"But-"

"Pleasee...Don't say it. I don't want to think about it. It hurts me. I don't wanna lose you so please...stop saying it." Nick said, weakly. Miley nodded, hugging him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Baby..."

"I love you Miles." Nick whispered, closing his eyes. Miley smiled. "I love you too Nicky..."

"Sing to me?" Miley suggested.

"Just for you babe." Nick smiled at her. "I love you."

Miley blushed, "I love you too don't ever forget that okay?"

"No. Never." Nick promised, smiling.

"Good now sing." Miley ordered, giggling.

"Okay babe." Nick said, smiling then started singing. She hold his hands, intertwining it. Nick smiled then started singing.

"_When I look into your eyes__  
__It's like watching the night sky__  
__Or a beautiful sunrise__  
__There's so much they hold__  
__And just like them old stars__  
__I see that you've come so far__  
__To be right where you are__  
__How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up__  
_

Miley smiled at him, Nick smiled back while singing. She was really happy that somehow she manage to have someone special like him in her life. She was very thankful and it was enough. She kissed his hands, Nick mouthed her 'I Love You' then continued singing. She smiled, smiling at him. She love him so much and any girl that would capture his heart is very special. Very lucky.

She closed her eyes, tear rolled down her eyes. Wanting to hear his voice for the last time. She would miss his voice. She would miss him so much.

_And when you're needing your space__  
__To do some navigating__  
__I'll be here patiently waiting__  
__To see what you find_

And she'd hope that someday he'll learn to love again. He'll learn to let go of her. He'll learn to know that she'd never leave her. He'll understand why she had to leave. She opened her eyes, staring at his mocha-brown eyes that stole her heart. She smiled, "I Love You Nicholas Lucas..." She whispered then looked at him for the last time. She closed her eyes, listening to his voice until tear rolled down her face. "GoodBye...I Love you.'' She thought. Another tear rolled down.

_'Cause even the stars they burn__  
__Some even fall to the earth__  
__We've got a lot to learn__  
__God knows we're worth it__  
__No, I won't give up"_

After Nick finished the song, he looked at Miley who's now sleeping like an angel. He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I'll marry you someday Miles." Nick whispered. Smiling but soon faded when he remembered her sickness. He closed her eyes, not wanting the thought of losing her. He would die if he lose her. He can't live without seeing those eyes, without hearing her voice. She's the sun in his day. She's his life and without her there is no life in him.

He decided to put a blanket in her to get her warm. He let go of her hand, but he felt different. Her hand it's cold...He looked at her face noticing in how much pale she is now. He checked her stomache to see if it's moving but see no movement. He started to get worried. He checked her pulse rate but he couldn't find it. He touched her face but he only felt coldness. He held his hand and tried to wake her up but shes not opening her eyes until tears started to pour down his face.

"Miley...Baby wake up." He said while shaking her.

"Mileess...Babyy I love you wake up..." He pleaded but there's still no movement.

"Babyyy Pleassee. Wake up. You need to wake up." For the third time he tried again but this time he's now crying in tears. No, He couldn't lose her...Not now. Not now when he needed her. Not now...Never...

He then got an Idea. He pushed the Nurse alarm button then alittle while later Nurses starts to come in, holding some machine-like-iron. He watched them, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Sir but would you please leave just for a moment." The nurse approached him.

"Please. Don't let her die." Nick pleaded, looking at the nurse.

"I promise that we'll try our best." Nurse stated, guiding his way out but Nick stopped.

"No. Don't let her Die! Pleasee...Don't just try do it...Pleasee..." Nick pleaded, crying as The Nurse sighed.

"Sir. Please leave the room."

"She's my life..." Nick whispered through his tears. The nurse just looked at him, felt bad then nodded.

"Okay Sir. We'll do our best just to save her." Nurse smiled comfortably then Nick smiled weakly, in tears then walked out the room.

He stared at the window, watching her love life. He closed his eyes, wanting this nightmare to end. He started to cry again, sitting down the floor. He hugged his knees, tears continuosly pouring down his face until a voice was heard.

"Nick?" Demi said, her voice cracking. Nick looked up, looking shattered and broken. Demi quickly ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Shh...It will be okay." She said trying to comfort her.

"Shh...Shhhh..." Demi comforted him, stroking his back. Nick broke down in her shoulders, can't be able to speak because of crying.

Minutes later...

The doctor walked out the room, with a blank face on. Nick and Demi and Miley's family stood up, worried and scared.

"Is She okay?" Billy asked, his eyes are red from crying. The doctor looked down, sighing.

"I'm sorry but she's gone." The doctor said, sighing. Nick looked up, tears started to appear again can't believe that this happening. He ran away, wanting to wake up. Wake to this bad dream, wake up in her presence.

Demi stood there shocked, can't able to move her feet. Tears rolling down her face. She looked at the doctor, disbelief that her best friend is already gone. She bit her lip, felt herself fell down on her knees . "It's not true..." She whispered to herself, trying to convince herself but failed. Tears continuosly pouring down until her vision got blurred. How would she live without her best friend? How would she share her corny jokes? What about Nick?

"I'm sorry..."

With Nick...

He ran faster and faster until he got tired. He looked around the place and then started to scream.

"Mileeeeeeyyyy!" He yelled.

"Why Did you leave me? I Hate yoouuuu!" He yelled again, but this time he felt his self getting weak. He fell down, tears rolled down his eyes.

"Mileeyyy! Come backk! Pleeaaassee! I Need you!" He yelled again, crying.

"Please...I need you." He pleaded, closing his eyes. Feeling the pain. Feeling the hurt. Feeling so broken. He needed her. He needed her in her life.

"Miley. I love you so much. Please come back to me. Please...I love you so much." He whispered, crying then broke down until he realized she will never come back. She'll never come back.

"_Nick...Please...Let go of me."_

Nick suddenly looked up while he heard her voice. Her sweet voice. He looked around.

"_Pleasee. I love you and Let go of me."_

"NO. I'll never. I can't do that." Nick whispered. Looking around, trying to find that voice.

"for me. I won't leave you Nick. I'm right here always. At your heart." Miley said as she appeared. Nick looked at her, shocked. She looked so healthy and beautiful as always. Nick thought. As a smiled appear across his face.

"Miley! You came back!" Nick said while he ran towards her, hugging her.

"No...I'm just here to tell you something." Miley said, hugging him.

"What?" Nick looked at her, scared.

"_Please. Let go of me. I'm perfectly fine now and always remember I love you remember? I'll stay with you forever I promise you that. I'll guide you I'll be your angel. I love you I'll be in your heart. Let go of me. GO find someone else and love her like you loved me."_ Miley whispered. Kissing his cheeks.

"But Miles..." Nick said, his eyes are red and puffy.

"I love you. Let go of me..." She whispered then disappeared.

At The Funeral.

"Miley has been great to me. She was my Life. My Love. My soulmate. My best Friend." Nick stated, smiling weakly. "I admit that sometimes she's a bit too childish but I love her to death. I don't even know or how will I move on. Even if I know she wanted me to do that but I couldn't, every girl I see her face appears. I really love her and I know I won't able to move on but I promised I'll continue to live and be happy. She's now my angel and I'm really happy. She's someone special who I could never forgot. She's a memory that won't be forgotten. She promised me also that she'll remain in my heart forever. I love you Miley Ray. You're one of a kind. You're beautiful. You inspired and me and You're my life. Forever and Always." Nick said, smiling through her tears.


End file.
